Somebody
by FloridaChickie
Summary: Charlie's ready to find love again & seeking that special somebody...on-line. Inspired by Depeche Mode song of same name. Originally written for 80's Contest. AH/AU. Rated M for ripe lemons!


**This o/s was originally written for the "NaughtyHeels Anonymous I Love 80's One-Shot Contest"**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: "Somebody" by Depeche Mode**

**Characters: Charlie & Sue**

**Disclaimer: **_These characters belong to S.M. Lyrical inspiration courtesy of the amazing talent of Martin Gore of Depeche Mode. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

They say a man's home is his castle. It keeps me warm, gives me shelter, and welcomes me home after a long shift at work. I usually crave my time at home, but that wasn't the case today.

I was off from work and struggling with a bout of cabin fever. There were no good games on TV, no new science fiction novels on my bookshelf, and the weather was too crappy to go fishing or do much of anything outside. Save for the ticking sound of the second hand on my grandfather clock, the house was eerily quiet.

Times like this made it unavoidably clear that I lived in an empty home. That's why I threw myself into my career, often working above and beyond my required hours. Free time was usually spent with my few friends, and we either played poker or watched a game. I was an avid fan of many a team, even for sports I could give two shits about.

Slipping deeper into my own 'Archie Bunker' chair, I popped open a can of beer. As I took the first sip, I glanced up at a picture of Bella, perched on top of the fireplace mantle.

_I miss you, Bells. _Sad to think I rarely ever uttered those words out loud to her, but it didn't make the sentiment any less true. My only child was a Junior in college at the University of Washington, pursuing her life's dream in academia. When she came to live with me during her high school years, she filled this once lonely house with her love, her friends, and the wonderful smells of her cooking. Upon leaving for college, this place once again became quiet and solemn. The years she spent with me only served to remind me of what a home can be...what I wanted it to be.

_You can change this_, I reminded myself.

After Renee left me, now twenty years ago, I hadn't met any one that I could imagine sharing the rest of my life. I could count on one hand the amount of dates I had been on in the past decade, and only a couple of those women lasted for any significant period of time. In the end, I was battling with their egos and, without passion, there was no reason to try and make those relationships work. While I might have appeared as a content bachelor to most who knew me, deep down I always hoped I could find that special somebody.

I rose from the chair and headed into the kitchen, grabbing the remainder of the six-pack before heading into my home office. I rarely spent time in here, and as such, the room had a stale and musty smell. I placed the cans on my desk and found myself taking a heavy breath. The routine I was about to engage in now had been played out several times before.

Opening the closet, I reached up to the top shelf, letting my fingers feel for the familiar soft cloth. Upon securing its location, I pulled the white, satin padded photo album down and took it over to my desk. I sunk into my old, leather chair, looking at the album with its emblazoned gold leaf letters that spelled, "Our Wedding Day." The once bright fabric had now yellowed slightly with age. The corners, once crisp and firm, had gone soft and rounded.

I opened the album midway, looking at the photograph of us dancing to our song. On the next page, there was a picture of Renee smashing wedding cake into my mustache. Our friends, looking goofy in their big 80's hair, were laughing wildly as they surrounded us around the cake table. I flipped the pages to the front, finding the picture that I often spent the most time on. The photographer had Renee pose in front of her bedroom window, staring outside so as to have the natural day light frame her face. She looked young and almost naive. I could see nervousness displayed on her pink cheeks, her hand appearing to be clutching the floral bouquet more than necessary. _Were the signs there from the beginning, and I just didn't see them?_

Two years later, my blushing bride was once again red in the face. However, this time, it was from screaming at me with all her might.

_"Charlie, I can't fucking do this. Go ahead and stay in this god forsaken dump! This place is sucking the very life out of me!" Tears were flowing down her raw face. "We have nothing to build on anymore. Just let me go, Charlie. It didn't work out okay? I really hate Forks."_

And with those final words, Renee took my daughter and stormed out the door. My family effectively walked out of my life. The first few years, I was angry and numb. It took some time before I could even imagine finding new love. There were a few ladies: the cute waitress at the diner downtown, the blind date set up by a colleague at work, and an old high school sweetheart that made a reappearance. But without a spark, you can't start a fire. So, I threw myself into my work, assuming that if love was meant to be, it would appear at my doorstep. Unfortunately, as I have painfully learned, that only really happens in Hollywood movies.

I sat there for some time, as measured by the now empty Pabst Blue Ribbon cans scattered around. I was full of nervous energy, tapping my fingers on top of the old mahogany desk. Pushing the photo album aside, I looked intently at my old computer monitor. Suddenly, I recalled a conversation I had recently with my receptionist, Heidi.

_"Oh, Charlie," she said, dismissing me with a wave of her hand. "It's 2009. There's no reason you have to be a single man at your age. You know how Charlotte met Peter? On-line! You have a computer at home?" Heidi chided me._

_"Umm, yes. Not one of those fancy Apple things, but it works fine."_

_"Do it. What do you have to lose?" She smiled knowingly. "The woman you end up meeting could be an axe murderer, but you could also find the love of your life."_

_"So you're hoping I fall in love with an axe murderer?" I teased her in my usual smart ass fashion._

_"Charlie!! C'mon, you know what I mean. At least think about it," she urged._

_I nodded my head, even though I was already writing off her suggestion. Why would I need to look on-line? Can't a guy still find a girl the old fashioned way_?

_Then again, that hadn't exactly worked for me lately._

Without even realizing my actions, I found myself turning on the computer. It chugged along while it booted up, and after a good ten minutes, I was staring at my desktop screen. I only used this damn thing for updating my financial spreadsheets, playing an occasional game of Minesweeper, and well... perhaps admiring particular pictures of ladies. Can you blame a lonely man?

I flipped on the dial-up modem, waiting for the screeching rings to let me know I was now on-line. Upon clicking on the web browser, it slowly loaded the _Forks Chronicle_ web site. After briefing myself on the local news and checking on my teams' current standings, I noticed a blinking ad on the right side of the sports home page.

"Lonely in Forks? Find your match now!" The ad featured a beaming couple and promoted the site's free month trial.

I clicked over, curious to see what it was all about. A half hour later, I had finished reading several of the 'Women Seeking Men' profiles. I was surprised to see that some beautiful women in the area had caught my eye, though their profiles were a little vapid for my taste. I started to wonder what response I could attract if I were to have my own profile that clearly expressed what I was looking for in a woman.

_"Do it. What do you have to lose?"_ Heidi's words once again echoed in my head.

I rose from my chair and paced around the small office, periodically looking back at the computer. As I nervously ran my hand through my hair, I started talking out loud like a crazy person.

_Man up, Charlie. If you really want what you say you want, you're the one who has to fucking make it happen._

Perhaps it was the liquid courage from all that beer for I found myself returning to the chair, my hands perched over the keyboard. I convinced myself that all I had to do was post an ad. If I didn't find anyone, then no harm would be done. Sadly, Heidi was right. I had nothing to lose.

I clicked on the sign-up screen and after filling out the registration information, I was finally allowed to complete my on-line profile. Struggling for a few minutes about what to actually type, I decided to jot down on a notepad the key qualities I desired in my dream woman.

-Real, no facade

-Looking for a serious long-term relationship, but not necessarily marriage

-Full of life, active

-Good communicator and listener

-Curious

-Independent

-Smart, somebody I can learn from as well

-None of this two halves that make a whole bullshit. We are what we are, and together we're just stronger.

Making the list was a helpful exercise. The ease I experienced in developing this list only further supported that I was ready to find her out there. I resumed working on my profile page. The first sections were easy to complete, as I only had to choose the appropriate drop down option in each field.

**Personal Information**

Name: Charlie

45 year old Male from Forks, Washington

Interested in: Dating, Long-term relationship

Status: Divorced

Sexuality: Straight

**Physical:**

Height: 6'1"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Body Type: Fit

Smoke: No

Drink: Light to moderate

**Background:**

Educational level: College degree

Occupation: Law enforcement

Income: Rather not say

Have Children: 1, but they do not live with me

Ethnicity: Caucasian, European descent

Religion: Spiritual, but not religious

Politics: Independent

I reached the part of the profile where I now had to use my own words. With my handwritten list next to me, I envisioned the kind of woman I could see myself with and translated that vision into words.

**Personal Words:**

-Seeking that Special Somebody-

I'm looking for a woman who knows who she is and where she wants to go in life. She has her priorities in line and is interested in delving into the bigger picture. She embraces the dark as well as the light; compromising only what she does, not who she is. I want to meet a woman who is open-minded and a good listener, yet opinionated and able to hold her own. She's between 35-50 years old, loves the outdoors, and doesn't rely on a Hallmark card to convey emotions. I'm not so much concerned with appearances as I am with chemistry. After all, in my opinion, intelligence is beauty in its purest form. If you can see yourself in this description and are interested in meeting an intellectually minded man, please contact me.

I re-read it a few times. I know it sounded a little less fun than some of the other profiles I had seen, but I wasn't interested in just meeting any lady with a heart beat. If I clearly conveyed what I was looking for, I would let the on-line computer gods decide my fate.

I found a nice picture of myself that Bella took when we picnicked at Lake Crescent and uploaded it to the profile. It was one of the few pictures of me in recent years where I had a smile. _I was ready to smile again._

Before I could allow myself to turn all chicken shit, I clicked the update button. Within a few seconds, I was staring at my newly posted dating profile. I was in awe of myself for actually going through with it.

The first day, I didn't get one response. I felt a little sad, but carried on. The following days were rather busy, with some very late nights at work, so I used that as my excuse to not check for responses. However, curiosity finally got the best of me, and so I logged in to see if any one had expressed interest in my profile. I was happy to discover that I got three responses. Yet, the excitement soon subsided when I realized that one email was from a 75 year old looking for a date to join her at Bingo night and the others were from porn spammers. _So much for that_, I said to myself in defeat.

Another week went by, and I decided to check the on-line dating site one more time. I was only slightly excited to find that I had received five new messages. While the first four emails were additional porn spammers, I was happy to see that the fifth email was a genuine response. I read it eagerly.

_Charlie,_

_My friend was over the other night, and we spent some time perusing the dating profiles on here. I read your profile and found myself coming back to it a few times. What you said really spoke to me. See, everyone else on here has a profile that is like a fishing net, trying to capture every possible woman out there. Whereas, your profile is very specific, and you appear to have a clear idea of what you are looking for in a potential mate. When you asked the reader if your words described them, I can honestly say "yes."_

_I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself. I'm 45 and was married, but became a widow a few years ago. I feel like I am finally ready to be in a relationship again and that is why I was checking out the site. I am a mom of two grown children. I'm Native American and enjoy sharing my culture with others. I noticed you love the outdoors. I can fish with the best of them and have even hunted, but rest assured, I look nice in a dress as well. I love old black and white movies and classic rock. I consider myself to be extroverted and am pretty strong willed. My years on this earth have been rich with experiences, and I am ready to share my life with someone else._

_I will end this email here in hopes that I will hear back from you soon._

_Regards, Sue_

After reading Sue's email for the third time, I finally ventured over to her profile so I could view her picture. Already impressed by her words, I was enraptured with her beauty. Her eyes were warm, yet curious, and her dark brown hair was shoulder length and parted on the side. I was drawn into her sweet smile, friendly and inviting. I felt something deep inside that seemed almost foreign to me...interest. _Well hello, Sue._

Typing out my response, I gave her a brief synopsis of my life as well. I ended the email requesting her contact information so we could chat on the phone. Within a couple of hours, she wrote me back and provided me with her phone number. The ball was back in my court.

I gave her a ring later that evening. It pathetically took me six times to actually complete the dialing of her number as I was battling with my nerves. Finally, I dialed her phone and was happy to hear her voice on the other end. The phone call was a little awkward at first, but how could it not be? However, as the minutes grew into hours, our conversation was filled with humor and mutual interest. I hung up, proud that I was going to go on a date with Sue on Friday night. Well, maybe it wasn't a true formal date, but I wanted to keep the pressure off for our first meeting. I invited her to the Mill Creek restaurant downtown where we could meet over some drinks. If things went well, I planned to ask if she would like to stay for dinner.

On Monday night, Billy met up with me at my place. He brought over the cold beer, and I provided the pizza and the wide screen TV to watch the Seahawks versus Bears game. We planted ourselves in the living room, speaking occasionally about various plays and referee calls. I was oddly nervous to tell Billy about my new dating endeavor and finally shared the news during half time.

"I have a date this Friday," I quickly proclaimed, each word practically running into the next.

"What's that, Charlie?" he asked, looking away from the TV and now at me.

"I said, I have a date on Friday."

He inquisitively looked at me for a few seconds before speaking. "Really? Now how did you manage to do that, man?" he mocked.

Might as well be honest. "On-line," I muttered.

"Well, it's how the kids are all doing it these days. Nothing wrong with that, Charlie." He continued, "So what's the lucky lady's story?"

"Umm, well that is something I actually wanted to talk to you about. I think there is a possibility you might know her."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "Well, who is she?"

"Okay, I'm not trying to suggest all Native American people in our area know one another, but-"

"She's one of my people? Charlie, oh man, you are _so_ in for it with a Quileute woman! What's her name?"

"Sue Clearwater. Know of her?"

"Ah, yes, the widow."

I nodded. "She told me she was widowed and has two grown kids."

"Yep, I know Sue. Wow, interesting that you found her on-line. She's a sweet woman and nice on the eyes too. Boy, can she cook! You see her photo?"

"Mmm hmmm. She's quite attractive. What else do you know about her?" I inquired while lowering the volume on the TV, eager for additional details.

"She doesn't live on our Reservation anymore, so I haven't seen her in awhile." He took a chug of his beer. "I know the girl can fish. She actually won some tournament several years ago. Shocked the shit out of the men when that happened."

We sat there in silence for a few moments before Billy spoke again. "You know, Charlie, now that I think about it, you two could really compliment one another. Too bad I never really thought about you and her together before. I could have saved you the embarrassment of looking on-line."

"Well, I'm not really embarrassed about the way I did it if I end up finding the right woman. I'm just looking for more than a fling. I want the real deal."

"If there is anyone who deserves it, it's you. She's a great girl, Charlie. She's real. You won't have to cut through layers of bullshit to get to know her. I'm happy for you man and wish you luck," Billy assured.

"Thanks," I responded, noticing the game was going to resume soon. I turned up the volume and snatched the last piece of pizza. Talking to Billy made Sue seem more real. She had connections with someone I knew, and he seemed to think she could be the right fit for me. Suddenly, I was even more nervous about our date.

The next few days sped by, and before I knew it, Friday had arrived. I finished with work at mid-day and headed home to wash up. After taking a long hot shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed over to my closet. Looking at my clothes, I started to freak out. What the hell was I going to wear? On any other day, the choice was easy: police uniform or jeans and a shirt. But today, I had to worry about impressing a lady and the idea of it just seemed daunting.

If only Bella were here to help out her old man. Not that she wouldn't have helped me over the phone, but I figured I would wait to tell her about Sue if and when there was actual news to tell.

Digging through my closet, I finally decided on a pair of black slacks and a button down white shirt, still in its protective plastic wrapping from a trip to the dry cleaner over a year ago. After getting dressed, I threw on a navy, wool v-neck sweater and slapped on a little cologne. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. It had been awhile since I put some effort into what I was wearing. I actually thought I looked a little suave, well for me at least.

I drove the cruiser down to Mill Creek and arrived about fifteen minutes early. Pangs of nerves suddenly ran right through me when I thought that she could already be waiting for me inside. However, when I walked through the restaurant and to the bar in the back, I did not see her. Martin, the bartender, knew me well and poured me a pint of my favorite beer as I slipped into a bar stool. I periodically looked over my shoulder to the front door while sipping my drink. I felt jittery and was struggling to stay still.

Martin came over, wiping down my end of the bar. "Look at you, Swan. If I didn't know you any better, I would think you were waiting for a date."

I looked at him, a slight smile creeping on my face.

"You .... you _are_ here for a date, aren't you?"

I nodded my response before taking a large sip of beer.

"About damn time, I say. Good for you, Charlie."

"Thanks," I muttered, glancing again at the entrance.

After a few minutes, Martin came back over to me. "Any chance your date is that lovely lady standing back there?" he whispered, nodding in the direction of the front door.

I squinted, trying to get a better look. "Yes, I think so," I replied.

"What do you mean you 'think so'?" he asked. "Oh, don't tell me, blind date? On-line thing?"

"Yes, on-line. Shhhh." Martin shook his head, chuckling softly, before retreating to check in with the other customers. I rose from the stool, straightening my sweater. While I waited for her, I tried to position myself in a cool manner, leaning casually over the bar. I must have looked like a complete tool.

As she started to make her way towards me, I now knew that she was definitely Sue. She must have come to a similar conclusion in picking me out of the crowd, as she flashed me a bright smile. She filled the distance between us, giving me the opportunity to take her all in. As her profile picture was a close up portrait, I was now able to see her from head to toe. She was about 5'5", her height perhaps aided by her sexy black heels. Her curves were gloriously on display as they were accentuated by her form fitting dark jeans and cream colored cashmere sweater. Her silky hair swayed along with her hips as she made her way closer. She was simply stunning, and I felt like I had had the breath kicked out of me.

"Sue?" I nervously asked, even though I knew damn well it was her.

"Who else would it be, Charlie?" she replied with a little sass, adding a cute wink for extra measure. She took my outstretched hand and shook it warmly. Even though it sounds cliché, I swear I could feel sparks emanating from her touch. Snapping back into the moment, I promptly pulled out the bar stool next to me and helped her get seated.

We had some polite exchanges before I asked her what she would like to drink.

Before I could get Martin's attention, she was already waving him down herself.

"What can I get for the lady?" Martin asked while looking at me. Before I could speak, she chimed in.

"Bombay Sapphire gin gimlet please, extra lime." _Damn, this woman knows what she wants. _I was impressed.

The hours flew by that evening, and the date progressed from having drinks to also enjoying dinner. We chatted about her growing up in La Push, our kids, my exciting life of crime busting, and even briefly about our previous partners. Our conversation turned to current events and politics. I told her about my disgust for politicians, while she expressed why she was a staunch Democrat. We didn't always agree, but I was excited about her passion and how she was able to intelligently justify her positions. She was smart, sexy, and a spitfire.

As we were finishing the last bites of our dessert, there was finally a moment of silence between us. We kept catching each other smiling, as we took bites of our apple pie. All I could think about was when I would hopefully get to see her again.

She sighed as she looked at her watch. "Wow, Charlie, you and I have not shut up for hours!"

I was shocked to find that so much time had passed as well. "You know, most people think I am a quiet person. I guess I can be at times, but with you, I just feel...well it just feels different. I am very comfortable chatting with you."

"The feeling is mutual." I almost thought I could see a blush enveloping her cheeks. She continued, "Charlie, thank you."

"For what?" _She was thanking me? If she only knew that I should be the one thanking her!_

"For a great night. It's been a long time since I had so much fun...with another man. You made me laugh. You even made me think."

"Sue, I would love to be able to see you again," I found myself blurting out.

"I'd very much like that too."

She gathered her things, while I took care of the bill. We made our way out into the restaurant's parking lot. Plans were made to have dinner again later in the week.

We paused by her truck's door. While every part of me longed to reach out and touch her, I was cautious about how to say goodnight because I didn't want to seem presumptuous.

She beat me to the punch and gave me a hug. As her arms wrapped around me and her body pressed to mine, I could feel warmth spread across my entire chest. When breaking away, she kissed me briefly on the cheek. The imprint of that kiss lingered on my face for the rest of the night.

After just one evening, this woman was already taking a non-stop trip to my heart. Billy was right when he spoke of her genuine nature. She was the first person to peak my interest in a long time. While I had been attracted to others physically, she was the complete package. I would count the hours until I'd get to see her again.

When I went to take a shower before bed, it might have taken me a little longer than normal. This woman made me feel _alive_.

On our second date, our conversation flowed even easier than before. I also had the opportunity to learn that we were a great physical match as well. After a nice meal downtown, Sue and I decided to take a stroll. There was a chill in the air, but we didn't complain as we both seemed to want to extend our date just a bit longer. We found a bench and spent a few moments admiring the night sky. The moonlight cast a beautiful glow across her face. I scooted closer, curling my right arm around her so as to draw her close. As I ran my fingers through her soft strands of hair, I could smell the subtle fragrance of her perfume, sage and lavender. I had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. I wanted to show her what she meant to me.

Turning towards her, I cupped Sue's delicate face with my left hand as I stared into her almond shaped eyes. I leaned in, enjoying the warmth of her breath against my face in sharp contrast to the brisk air. Sensing what was to come, the corners of her lips formed a coy smile and she tugged at my jacket to pull me closer. Her little aggressive display provoked me to capture her lips with mine. I brushed her lips softly at first, but soon they parted, allowing our tongues to engage in a playful dance. She made sweet noises while our kisses intensified. My hands tangled into her hair as I struggled to bring her impossibly closer. My hungry lips were making up for the years of famine.

At that moment, it was just us in the middle of downtown Forks. I could not hear a car or person nearby. Yet, if someone did see us, they might have mistaken Sue and I for a pair of love-struck teenagers.

Over the next few weeks, we spent many hours on the phone and saw each other frequently. Our relationship grew as we engaged in long talks over meals, cuddled while watching old films at the local theater, and ventured on outings to Port Angeles and a nearby lake for fishing. Spending time together was easy, so seamless. Our connection was undeniable.

One day, we drove out to La Push beach. It was an unusually mild November day, the ocean air was damp and salty. We sat up on a large rock, my arms curled around her from behind as we gazed out at the waves and seagulls diving for fish. Soon, we found ourselves opening up, delving deeper about our pasts. She told me about Harry, how they fell in love, their wedding day, and the night he collapsed due to a heart attack. She cried, and I held her closer.

In turn, she asked me about Renee. I spoke of our ill-fated marriage and did not mask my pain. It was raw, and I heard myself saying things out loud that I had never told any one else before. All the while, she quietly listened, her fingers bringing me comfort as she combed them through my hair.

I fought back tears that day, but not over my past, rather out of happiness of having a chance at a new beginning. I no longer felt alone. We didn't need labels to define who we were, but on that day, it was clear we had become a couple.

During our time together thus far, we had only kissed. I was careful not to move things too fast, not wanting her to think I was trying to take advantage of her. But as time progressed, I felt ready to take our relationship to the next level, ready to express my feelings without words. I could only hope she felt the same way.

One late Thursday night, while meeting at the Forks Coffee Shop for dessert, I decided to try and set the stage for our relationship to become more physical.

"Would you like to come over to my place on Saturday for dinner?" I nearly regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Not that I didn't want her to come over to my house, but I couldn't really cook. I could do the basics, but not any of that _Iron Chef_ bullshit.

Sue smiled at my invitation. "I would love to, Charlie. What are you thinking of making for dinner?"

_Damn._ "I don't know, umm..." I stuttered, racking my brain for any recipe I knew that didn't involve a microwave or my Weber bar-b-que.

She could clearly see me struggling, and a giggle escaped her rosy lips. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, Charlie. It's just that you have mentioned before that you don't have a penchant for cooking so I have an idea. What if we cooked together?" I nodded eagerly, relief washing over me.

"Do you like sushi?" My nodding quickly stopped.

"The raw stuff?" I asked, trying not to show an opinion about it either way. Truthfully, while I loved fish and seafood, the idea of eating it raw was a bit foreign to me. Plus, it's not like our small town was teeming with Japanese restaurants.

"Well, yes, but it comes in all shapes and sizes, and some of it can be cooked. If you have it in roll form, you won't even notice that it's raw. I have the tools to make it because I took a sushi workshop at Peninsula College. It's something we can do together." She looked at me eagerly, and I smiled back, reminding myself that trying new things with her was all part of the adventure.

"Sure. As you can guess by my reaction, I've never had sushi, but there's always a first time for everything. Plus, how could I say 'no' to you?" It's true, so far everything I had done with her had been wonderful.

I spent the next night and Saturday morning cleaning the house from top to bottom. I stopped at the drug store and bought by first pack of condoms in god knows how long. I even laid out the fancy bed spread, as it looked classier than my plain electric blanket. _Just in case_, I told myself.

Late in the afternoon, she pulled her truck into my driveway. I peeked out my kitchen window and saw she was casually dressed in jeans and a light blue top. She ran up the walkway to avoid the sprinkling rain. As soon as she rung the door bell, I was at the door, promptly greeting her with a long kiss before helping her bring the bags into the kitchen. I gave her a quick tour of my home, not failing to notice the contrast of today with that lonely day at home oh so many weeks ago.

Over a few glasses of white wine, Sue explained to me how to make sushi. She promised we would go easy this time by using cooked crab, shrimp, and vegetables. As the rice boiled on the stove top, we spent time cutting and dicing the vegetables. I admired her as she focused intently on the task and enjoyed seeing that my kitchen was once again filled with life. She instructed me how to make a roll by placing sticky rice over the seaweed paper and then carefully arranging the seafood and veggies. She showed me how to form the roll by using the bamboo squares. My first few rolls looked like overstuffed sausages, but with her guidance, I was soon rolling like a pro...or at least, that is what she told me.

My first bite was tentative, and she looked at me with curious eyes. The taste of the sweet rice complimented the salty seaweed and soy sauce, and I found myself actually enjoying it quite a bit. In no time, I was picking up each roll with my chopsticks and plopping them into my mouth. Feeling confident in this new cuisine endeavor, I took a decent sized helping of the green stuff. I thought it was avocado, but I was soon in for a big surprise. As a firestorm broke out in my mouth, it took all I had inside to maintain my manly composure. She barreled over in laughter, when I finally tore out of my seat and ran to the sink in order to pour myself a glass of water. I chugged it down in one large gulp. Even after having some cold water, it felt like steam was still coming out of my pores as the endorphins rushed throughout my body.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I laughed back, shaking my head at my silliness.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. You ate it so fast, that I didn't get a chance to stop you!" She came over to me and brushed my back with her hands. "It's happened to us all. Everyone has their first wasabi experience!"

After my mouth recovered from the offending green stuff, we finished off the wine and the remaining sushi rolls. I invited her into the living room so we could relax after our meal. We kicked off our shoes and curled up on the couch to talk some more. Soon our words grew further and further apart as we simply stared into one another's eyes, enjoying our company.

She rested her head on my chest, practically cooing as I ran my fingers through her lovely hair. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head, while gently holding her closer in my lap. A rush of warmth surround me. The house may have been quiet, but it no longer felt empty. I could now see just how much she had enriched my life. I was swimming in her ocean, the strength of her waves pulling me in, rocking me gently.

"Would you like to stay the night?" I whispered in her ear.

With longing eyes, Sue nodded so I scooped her into my arms and climbed the staircase to my bedroom. My heart was beating fiercely in anticipation.

When we entered my bedroom, I gently placed her back on her feet. She kept her arms wrapped around my neck, her eyes locked with mine, and said softly, "Make love to me, Charlie."

I had full intention of making passionate love to this woman. She re-opened a part of me that had laid dormant for too long, and as such, I wanted to show her complete reverence.

"Yes," I responded back between deep, heart felt kisses. Our tongues swirled together, as I breathed my soul into that kiss. I wanted to convey the words I had not yet spoken, but very much felt inside.

Sue stepped back from me and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it over my ottoman before unbuttoning her jeans. She toyed with me a little by slowly shimmying out of her pants before throwing them onto the furniture as well. As she stood in front of me in nothing but her black, lace bra and panties, all I could think was that she was a picture of beauty. She moved closer to me, tackling each button of my shirt with deliberate quick movements. The shirt joined the pile of clothes, and my pants quickly followed as well.

"Well, hello there," she teased, as she eyed my now fully erect member that was poking through my boxers. It practically twitched at the sound of her flirtatious voice.

Taking her hands in mine, I pulled her closer to me. Her newly exposed skin felt so soft against mine. Our lips reconnected, our kisses becoming more forceful against one another. She unleashed the beast in me, and before I knew it, we had collapsed onto the bed. We tore off our remaining clothes, and I had to stop from our momentary spurt of passion to admire her gloriously naked body sprawled out over my bedspread.

I laid down besides Sue allowing my eyes to feast on her plump breasts, her dark colored nipples begging to be kissed. I delicately massaged both breasts, using my thumbs to make her peaks even harder. I leaned down to lick circles around her left nipple, feeling the soft skin become pebbled as it reacted to my teasing tongue. As I took her nipple into my mouth, I relished feeling her squirm against me while she muttered soft moans.

My hands traversed down the gentle curves of her waist, eager to caress between her thighs. Her right hand ran up and down my back, as my fingers inched ever so closer to her sex. Finally, I placed my palm firmly over her, allowing my middle finger to sweep the length of her folds. She was so wet for me that I easily slipped my finger inside. Her body arched with my movement, as I used my thumb to gently tease her clit.

In between moans, Sue purred, "Charlie, this is what you do to me." She placed her hand over mine, gliding my fingers across her folds so as to remind me how slick she had become.

"And this is what you do to me, baby." I looked down at my fully erect self, glancing back to give her a wink.

As if my words were an open invitation, she turned towards me, placing her left hand on my longing member. Her initial soft strokes alone were enough to make me come, so I tried to think of anything else in order to prevent an embarrassingly quick performance. Thoughts of the Seahawks, the recent break in at St. Bernard's Church, and the stock market raced through my brain. While trying to get lost in thought, I was suddenly brought back to the bedroom when I felt warmth envelop my entire length. Sue had scooted down to the base of the bed and was taking me into her sweet mouth. My fingers dug deep into the bed spread, as I watched her head diligently bob up and down on me. I was the hardest I have ever been and the sight of her working me thoroughly was enough to throw me over the edge.

Out of nowhere, she stopped and placed her cheek against the side of my shaft. "You like that don't you, Charlie?" Her eyes burned with desire, and she only licked her lips so as to accentuate her actions.

"Good god, yes," I panted back. _I should have guessed she would be a tigress in the bedroom._

"Do you want me to continue?" she playfully asked before slowly licking away the pre-release on my tip. I couldn't find my words, as I was struggling to breathe. She took all of me completely in her mouth for a couple deep throated strokes, before releasing me again. "I believe I am waiting for an answer, Charlie."

I whimpered back my response, "Yes, please, Sue." With my pleading words, she went back to town on me; her talented tongue wrapping around and leading me closer to the brink. I could feel my head touching the back of her throat as she grasped my balls firmly with her free hand. With just a couple more strokes, I was done.

"Uhhhh..." I loudly barked out, feeling my body convulse as an orgasm truly worthy of such a long wait ripped out of my body. She swallowed my release, something I had never experienced a woman do in my past. My body fell back hard into the bed. While I was weak and feeling far gone, now was certainly not the time for rest. The spotlight was on me.

I touched the sides of her face with my extended fingers. "Thank you, Sue. That was just beyond incredible."

She smiled while crawling back up the bed to be at my left side. I trailed wet kisses across her collarbone and up towards her ear, feeling her shiver with my touch.

"Charlie." I stopped to look at her before she continued. "There is something I have been fantasizing about when I have thought of us together," she whispered, suddenly showing a shy side as she bit her lower lip. "Can I tell you?"

"Of course, anything, I'll give you anything you want, Sue." The thought of her fantasizing about me would be something I would now surely think about during our times of absence.

Sue cupped my cheek in her hand, stroking it softly with her thumb. I could see a coy smile growing on her face. "I want to ride you, Charlie. I want to ride," she paused, "your face." She pushed slightly back, immediately biting her finger nail in anticipation of my answer.

I could immediately feel 'Ol' Faithful' rising again to attention. "Oh, you want to ride?" I brushed my fingers through my mustache, catching on to what she was insinuating. I pushed myself down the bed half way before turning to Sue. "Hop on."

Facing me, she lifted her right leg and placed it over my chest so she could properly straddle me. I could smell her rich scent already, and I was eager to finally devour her. I cupped her perfect ass in my hands, prompting her to position herself over my face.

With her knees placed firmly beside my ears, I lifted my head towards her intoxicating pussy, getting her wetness on my face. I planted a full kiss across her ripe folds, before letting my tongue swirl around to explore her completely. Her taste was so sweet that I could lick her for hours if she would let me.

I knew I was having success in my movements as she was moaning high above me. She had relaxed her body and was now sitting completely in the saddle... so to speak. I grazed my teeth ever so slightly on her clit, feeling her squirm over me. Reveling in the fact that I could provoke her to move so wildly, I dove in further, alternating between nibbling and sucking her little bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked over me, and her knees started to shake uncontrollably. I quickly stopped to look at her to ensure she was okay. Sue's head was tilted back, with her hands clenched on the bed frame. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be lost in some other dimension.

Knowing she was more than fine, I attacked her clit with new vigor, flicking my tongue firmly back and forth. Sue placed her hands roughly in my hair, tugging it as she rode my face. My tongue was now just a bonus feature as she moved herself back and forth on me. My fingers dug further into her backside, pushing her harder onto me. Her movements grew wild, almost with no rhyme or reason.

"Oh, Charlie, just like that....yes......yes." She slowed down over my face, and I could feel her clit pulsing over my now flattened tongue as I let her ride out the rest of her climax.

"Oh my god, Charlie," she murmured. I moved my hand up her back, feeling her chest expand and contract as she breathed heavily.

Sue positioned herself back to my side, bringing her face to mine for one full, deep kiss. She wasn't afraid to taste herself on me, and I found that to be incredibly sexy.

"Never, ever get rid of that stache," she growled, petting it for extra measure.

My manhood was painfully hard again; my desire for her, beyond ravenous. I had to be inside her now; had to be as close to her as physically possible.

As my hand searched inside the nightstand drawer for a condom, Sue kept her eyes on me the whole time. Noticing that I had a condom in my hand, she nestled into the middle of the bed, spreading her legs slightly for me. She was pinching one of her nipples while giving me a playful smirk. _Tease._

I ripped the plastic wrapper as fast as I could, rolling the condom over my length. I positioned myself between her legs and braced my tip over her entrance. She nodded, permitting me to push myself into her warm depths. She was so wet that I slid in with relative ease. I savored the feeling of her body squeezing me, enveloping me whole. Thank goodness I had already come once this evening, otherwise I would have been a quick and lousy lay.

I was astounded by her flexibility as she lifted her legs and rested them over my shoulders, granting me even further access to move deeper with each thrust. My hands traveled down her smooth legs where they finally latched onto her waist, allowing me to buck my hips even harder. The bed shook so violently with our movements, I thought we might actually break the damn thing.

Sue was biting her bottom lip with fierce concentration, her hands desperately clinging onto the metal bed frame so as to brace herself. She was even more beautiful in this heightened state; her caramel toned skin shimmered with the sweat of our lovemaking. Her moans deepened, and I could tell she was losing it. Any second now and I was going to quickly follow suit.

"Charlie..Char....," she screamed out, arching her back as the waves of her orgasm flowed through her. My screams soon masked her own, for after one final long thrust, I came deeply inside her.

My release was not just physical, it was emotional as well. I released myself from the pain and the loneliness of the past. I let it all go, and as I took her into my arms, I welcomed back compassion, tenderness, and most importantly, the ability to love another woman.

Yes, I said it, _love_. My feelings for Sue had become incredibly clear.

I curled myself around her, brushing her slick hair off her face. Nudging my lips to her ear, I whispered, "I love you, Sue."

"And I love you too, Charlie," she said back quickly and without any hesitation. Sue rolled over to face me and repeated her words. With tender kisses across my shoulder, she gently turned me on my side so she could spoon me. Placing her arms tightly around my chest, we easily drifted off to sleep.

I had truly found my "Special Somebody."

~The End~

**A/N:**

**I had a blast writing this story for the 80's contest. I was inspired by one of my favorite bands of all time as well as by the "Love for the Unloved" contest. As a co-host of that contest, it was neat getting to read stories revolving around B-list characters, so I thought I would take a crack at it as well. Super thanks to my beta, siouxchef, for fixing up this little number for me. Thank to those of you who read and reviewed this story while it was posted on the contest C2 community. I would love to hear your thoughts about this story over here as well..hint hint.**

**xoxo, FLC**


End file.
